Across Worlds
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Maka woke up one day without a single memory from what happened to her prior. Deciding to live her days with the humans, she loses a memory from her previous world everyday. Oblivious to the gradual memory loss, she eventually meets the demon who was once her lover and fiancee. Will they find their way back to each other's arms if they both cannot remember each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**A New World**_

* * *

A girl, who seemed to be in her teens, lay across the cold and hard cobblestoned floor; unconscious. Her breathing gradually slowing down and deeper. The angry thunder and the chilling rain were the only thing that was there for her.

A silhouette slowly creeped towards her and gently caressed her face. Revelling, memorizing, and etching her visage in his memory so he would not ever forget.

A knock came into the house of a lone husband and wife, who weren't blessed with a child of their own, in the middle of the night.

The wife, who was a light sleeper, got up on her feet and slowly stalked towards their door. She peeked at the small whole on their door but found no one. Thinking that maybe the person who knocked couldn't have gotten far, she decided to open it and found the girl sprawled just across her doorstep.

She cried for her husband to come and help her get the poor girl inside. The husband rushed downstairs in a heap of panic and carried the girl inside.

The wife, tended to the girl and nursed her. She changed her clothes, kept her warm and fed her bit by bit.

Three days passed and the girl had stabilized but she still wasn't waking up. The wife got worried and so she sent her husband to go fetch a doctor. The husband returned an hour later with the doctor in tow who examined her but found nothing wrong.

"It could be that she doesn't want to wake up. She prevents herself from waking up."

"Is that even possible, Doctor?" The wife asked, worried for the girl who weirdly snatched her heart.

"It could be. I do not see anything wrong with her health so I advice that you keep on talking with her, encourage her to wake herself up, and tell her you love her. She is your daughter, no?"

The wife could only nod at the doctor's words before her eyes drifted to the sleeping girl's face. The husband thanked the doctor in behalf of his wife and saw him out. He could clearly see that his wife had been taken in by the girl they happened to pick on their doorstep.

"Kami, you should take a rest. I will watch over her for you." Her husband said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Spirit. Earlier, the doctor asked me if she was my daughter." Kami, the wife, spoke slowly while not tearing her gaze away from the girl. "I couldn't answer him. I couldn't tell him that I only found her on the street; in front of our doorstep."

"You didn't need to tell him everything. You don't need to answer it."

"That wasn't it. For a long time, we weren't given a child. For a long time, despite doing almost anything, I wasn't able to conceive one -"

"And I don't hold it against you." Spirit cut her.

"But what if she's the one?" Kami said and turned to look up to the man of her life. "What if she's the one to complete us, Spirit? What if she's the one to complete our family?"

"I don't know about that, Kami. She's not waking up so we don't know where she's from, or what happened or who she is. What if her family's waiting for her return? What if they're worried sick about her? Can you bear that?" Spirit asked and sat beside his wife. "I know you love this girl already, I can see it in your eyes, but until she wakes up and we find out her identity, we can't decide rashly, okay?"

"But Spirit, no one's looking for her. No one's issued a missing person case." Kami reasoned out.

"Kami you're just tired. Take a rest first, okay? Then we'll talk later." Spirit said with a kind smile and Kami nodded at his words. Maybe she was indeed tired that's why she could say those.

"Okay." She answered and turned back to the girl. "Wake up soon, Maka dearest." And placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Maka?" Spirit asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"I think it suits her." Kami said with a smile. "Well then, watch over Maka for-"

Kami was cut when a shrill scream escaped from the slumbering girl's lips and she suddenly shot up.

"Soul!" she screamed as she let her eyes scan the room she was in unfortunately not spotting the person she was looking for.

"Soul?! Where are you?!" She cried and turned to the shocked couple, who stood frozen at her bedside. "Who are you? Where's Soul?!"

"De-Dear, how are you?" Kami asked and slowly sat beside her.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is Soul?!" The girl repeated.

"Sweetie, we don't know of this Soul but we found you unconscious at our doorstep three days ago. Do you remember your name? What happened and how you ended up here?" Kami asked gently.

"You... are humans." The girl spoke softly and did a second look around. "So I am in the human's realm."

"What are you talking about? What's your name, little girl?" Spirit asked this time.

"My name is _fille de macabre_. Maka for short." Maka introduced herself.

Kami and Spirit both gaped at her before they turned to each other and looked back to her, the surprise still in each of their faces. Kami smiled widely before she picked Maka's hands up and smiled at her.

"So you really are _'Maka'_."

"Do you know me?" Maka asked and arched a brow at the beaming lady.

"No. It's just that I find it amazing to have guessed your name." Kami smiled kindly. "How did you get here, Maka? What happened to you? Do you remember?"

Maka's brows scrunched together as she tried to piece together the fragments of her memory about what happenned to her, but oddly enough, she got nothing.

"I-I don't remember. Wha-What's happening? Why.. Why can't I remember anything?" she muttered to herself.

Kami looked worried as she held Maka's shoulders.

 _Maybe… Maybe this is the sign? Maybe… I… Maybe we can keep her as our daughter._

"Maka?" she started and grabbed the troubled girl's attention. "If… If you can't remember what happened to you, why don't you stay with us for the time being?"

Her suggestion shocked not only the girl they just found collapsed on the road but also her partner in life. They both turned to her, who wore a very kind and gentle smile, with a confused expression.

"Kami… What are you saying?" her husband was the first one to ask.

"Ye-Yeah. Do you hear yourself? Me? A person you do not know?" Maka added, unbelieving that someone was as crazy as her- letting someone they do not even know live in their home.

"I don't see the harm. Maka is far away from home, right?" Kami asked to which Maka just nodded gently.

"And we, both, didn't have the luck to have children of our own. Isn't it an advantage to both parties? We will have the family we've always wanted and you, as long as you cannot remember what happened and find out how to get back to your place, will have a place to stay at for the time being."

"I… I guess that works as well." Maka agreed, thinking that the woman had a point. As of the moment, she doesn't know how she'll return to her own realm and she doesn't know what happened to her and Soul. "Then, I'm in your care from now on, Kami-san."

"Oh, no need for such formalities. Since you're our daughter now, you can call us Mama and Papa. C'mon, try it honey." Kami said with a big smile.

"Mama, Papa." Maka spoke and nodded to each of them, acknowledging them.

Kami felt a surge of emotion take over her whole system as she flung herself towards Maka and engulfed her into a warm and tight hug as warm liquids streamed down from her eyes.

"I've always dreamed of hearing that. Oh my Goddesses! I have a _daughter_ now. Spirit!" Kami cried and turned to her husband, who was clearly fighting back the tears in his eyes. She gave him a gentle and warm smile before she spoke gently. "Spirit, we have a _daughter_."

Spirit could not contain it anymore as he embraced his wife and _daughter_ tightly, afraid that if he'd let go he would wake up and find it all to be a dream.

"Oh my God! We finally have a daughter! We have a _daughter_ Kami!" he repeated and kissed his wife lovingly.

"Oh sweetie. Thank the Gods for you." Kami whispered as she held Maka in her arms and rested herself in Spirit's hold. For that moment, they did seem like a family. Maka loved that warm feeling she got as she was encased in their embrace. She felt happiness. She felt love.

And without hesitation, she loved the couple, who adopted her, back. She completed their family.

* * *

 **This is a new story I made. I hope you give it lots of love and review. Please support this new story of mine! Thanks!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Halloween G.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Loss**_

* * *

"Maka dear, can you please go and buy some things for me?" Kami called the girl over.

"Yes, Mama." Maka replied with a beaming smile as she jogged towards her Mother.

It had already been a week since Maka woke up and was taken under the wing of the Albarns. She was loving the days she spent with the human couple she started to refer as her parents. It wasn't hard to love them as they had been really nice to her.

"Mama, after this errand. Can I go to town and maybe look for Soul?" Maka asked as soon as she reached Kami.

"Why, yes darling." Kami immediately answered that made Maka smile more. "But dearest, aren't you tired of searching for that boy? It's been a week already and with a town this small, it's impossible to have not found him by now."

"Mm... Maybe he still hasn't woken up just like me a week ago. You don't ask but Soul's been the type to always wake up very, very late." Maka smiled, trying desperately to stay on the positive side. "And who knows what happened to him before I was brought here."

"Oh my sweet daughter. You must've really loved this boy, huh?"

"Very much, Mama. I also love my friends! Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Patty, and Li—"

 **Static.**

 _Huh? What was that static? What was I talking about again? Ah! Yes! Soul._

"Maybe by now Soul's already up and maybe I will find him." Maka smiled again.

"If you say so, my dearest. Take care, okay? And be home before sunset." Kami reminded her before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Maka jogged out of the door and went to her errand. After completing so, she went to the town's square where she usually wanders, hoping by some mere chance and coincidence she'll find and meet Soul.

But on what basis can she say that Soul indeed was on the same town—or even in the same realm for that matter—as her?

She didn't have any. She was only relying on the fact that Soul wouldn't have left her by herself. She was relying on her gut feeling that whatever happened before she was thrown to the human's realm, Soul must've been with her.

Even since they were kids, Maka and Soul had been inseparable. Soul was the second prince of his kingdom and Maka was the sole heir and scion of her own.

When they grew, Maka was arranged to be wed to the heir of the Grim Reaper; Death the Kid. This set up didn't sit well with Soul and so he did almost everything so Maka would not be able to marry Kid.

After countless failures and attempts, Maka's parents conceeded and allowed Soul to be betrothed to Maka instead but something more dark and dangerous, which was lurking in the shadows just hiding and waiting for the perfect chance, tried to bring down both Soul and Maka's Kingdoms.

 _So far, that is all I can remember. Everything after that is hazy and cloudy. There were even parts I cannot remember clearly._

"What's happening to me?" Maka muttered as she held her throbbing head, all the while trying to look around and search for Soul.

Maka winced from a sharp pain that suddenly coursed throughout her whole body when her eyes spotted a spiky silver haired boy walking and mingling within the crowd.

"S-Soul!" she cried and staggered forward. "Soul! Soul please look this way! Soul! I'm over here! Soul! Please!"

But no matter how hard she called as she doddered, trying to catch up with him, it seemed as if he could not hear her.

"Soul!" was the last she screamed before she collapsed from the intense pain.

 **Static.**

 _Ugh. There it is again. So noisy. So irritating. What was that?_

"-ka! -aka! Maka!"

 _Huh?_

"Papa?"

"What happened? Why are you here? What's wrong? A-Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" she groaned as she carefully pushed herself up.

"You're in my workplace. I thought I'd heard your voice and went to look outside. I couldn't spot you so I thought I was only imagining it but there you were on the roadside, unconscious... again."

"Ugh. What was I doing?" Maka murmured barely above a whisper as she tried to remember despite the lingering mild headache. "I... can't remember again."

"I heard you scream Soul. Were you looking for him again? Did you find him?"

"Soul... yes... I was looking for Soul." Maka spoke and looked over to her worried father. "I guess I wasn't able to find him again huh?" Maka smiled sadly, a poor attempt to somehow not cause her father to worry.

"Are you fine? Did you hurt somewhere?" Spirit asked again. He knew Maka was trying not to worry him but he can't help it now, can he? After all, Maka was the only child they had.

"Mm." Maka shook her head gently. "Other than a slight headache, I'm pretty much fine."

"Hurry home then, it's almost sunset. Don't want your mother to worry about you, do you?" Spirit smiled after sighing of relief.

"I will, Papa." Maka smiled and stood up about ready to head back. "By the way, are you coming home early?"

"If my baby wants me to."

"Then I'll tell, Mama." And with that, Maka walked home a bit earlier than she usually does.

"Mama! I'm home!" Maka called as soon as she arrived while taking off her shoes in the process.

"Welcome home, dearest. Aren't you a bit early? What happened? Did you find him?" Kami asked as she popped from the kitchen.

Maka could only shake her head in disappointment. Kami hugged her and whispered "It's fine. There's still tomorrow, dearest. How about you tell me what your friends were like, hm?"

Maka gave a small smile before she took a seat and her mother went back to preparing their dinner.

"Hmm… who shall I start with?... ah! I suppose I should start with Black Star." Maka pondered and muttered lowly as she struck a thinking pose.

"I'll start with my bestfriend then. Black Star's been my friend since I could remember. He was this loud idiot who would blabber on and on about how he was going to be a God someday. I like his attitude like how despite many people telling him that it wasn't possible, he never gave up on his dreams. I consider him my bestfriend because he's the biggest idiot there is." Maka narrated with a big grin on her face.

"Oh! He also had someone in his life—Tsubaki. Tsubaki to him is Soul to me—kind of thing." Maka laughed sheepishly before adding "Do I make sense?"

"Yes, dear. You look very happy telling me about them. Continue." Kami replied with a gentle smile.

"Tsubaki is my very close friend. I met her on one of Soul's parties. She was the third friend I'd made. She's very kind, polite and hmm… a bit mature? She was the diplomat of our circle and she excels in dealing with Black Star the most. Sometimes, she's like the mother of the group."

"Next is Kid! I never told you about him but he was the one betrothed to me before Soul. His father and my father were the best of friends and arranged it even before we were born but the plan didn't push through because I chose Soul. He was a very dear friend and so I hated it when I thought about him and Soul fighting over me. Glad that didn't happen." Maka continued to recount.

Kami noticed Maka stop from talking and so peeked at her over her shoulder, wondering why she stopped.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"Umm… I'm done." Maka simply replied.

"Done? What about that… who was that? Patty? And another one? You didn't get to finish telling me about them earlier." Kami tried to remember the names Maka spoke of earlier.

"Patty?"

 **Static.**

 _Noisy._

"Mama. Who's Patty?"

* * *

 **Here's another chapter for you! Please continue to read and review this story, okay? Please send lots and lots of energy to your dear author. Thank you! *bow***

 **Xoxo,**

 **Halloween G.**


End file.
